Mendadak Dangdut
by Naya Aditya
Summary: Sakura yang curiga dengan Suaminya punya simpanan wanita di luar sana/Dan berakhir keduanya menyanyikan lagu dangdut. "Kau bisa nyanyi lagu dangdut?" /"Memang kau saja yang bisa,"/Berkenan silahkan baca.


Suara siaran televisi mengudara di ruangan yang cukup besar dan minimalis. Dua orang berbeda gender duduk nyaman di atas sofa beludru berwarna merah.

Sebelumnya mereka tengah makan malam bersama dan berakhir di ruang keluarga ini.

Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memulai percakapan.

Sunyi dan mencekam. Bahkan suara cicak di dinding pun tak terdengar.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Wanita bersurai merah muda mengusap kasar lelehan air mata di sudut matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena habis menangis sedangkan sang pria hanya terdiam di atas tempat duduknya. Merasa jengah dengan situasi ini ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Baru saja ia ingin menghadap ke samping untuk menenangkan wanita di sampingnya yang statusnya adalah isteri sahnya― terpotong oleh suara wanita itu. Uchiha Sakura isteri yang sudah dinikahinya enam bulan yang lalu itu menyanyi.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung atas kelakuan isterinya. Dimulai dari ia pulang kantor setengah jam yang lalu sampai sekarang wanita pinknya itu menampilkan sifat yang aneh menurut Sasuke. Belum cukupkah permasalahan di kantor yang membuat kepalanya pening dan sekarang harus meladeni tingkah laku isterinya yang tiba-tiba menangis histeris membuatnya stress. Makanan yang di suguhkan di meja makan pun tak di sentuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja walaupun di depan matanya di suguhi makanan yang lezat serta minuman favoritnya―kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Dengan suara khas habis menangis Sakura menyanyi dengan sedikit terisak-isak di sela-sela nyanyiannya.

_Kalau hanya makanan di meja, tak pernah engkau makan..._

_Kalau hanya kopi yang ku suguhkan, tak pernah engkau minum..._

_Tapi jangan sampai kau macam-macam,_

_Di luaran rumah kau macam-macam, Sayang..._

_Awas...awas...awas..._

_._

_Satu kali kau salah melangkah, bibir mulai berdusta._

_Bila tingkah lakumu berubah aku pasti curiga._

_._

_Jangan sampai ada bunga yang baru di luar rumah..._

_Aku takut sayangmu terbagi, aku takut rindumu terbagi pada orang lain._

_._

_Takkan mau lelaki yang dipuja, menduakan cinta..._

_Perasaan wanita tak beda ingin dipuja dimanja-manja,_

_Satu cinta, satu cinta saja._

_Cukup saja dua kursi,_

_Jangan tambah kursi lagi_

_Diluar rumah ini._

Sakura menyanyi dengan cengkok khas dangdut musik kebanggaan Negara Indonesia. Belum lagi mimik wajahnya yang sangat mendramatisir itu membuat Sasuke cengo di tempat.

Kenapa isterinya mendadak dangdut begini?

**Disclaimer ****© Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keutungan materi apa pun**

**Story ****© Nuria agazta/ Naya Aditia**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Rate: T+ (maybe)**

**Warning: ****AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll.**

**Tokoh yang disebutkan hanya untuk terjalinnya alur cerita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naya Aditia**

**Proudly Present...**

**Mendadak Dangdut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read and please Go Away over here...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengakhiri sesi menyanyinya lalu menangis lagi. Sasuke yang bingung harus melakukan apa tanpa aba-aba langsung saja memeluk wanitanya.

"Hush...sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dan membawa Sakura lebih dekat ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sakura masih menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada bidang suaminya.

"Hiks...kau mulai berubah, jarang pulang bahkan sekalipun kau pulang tidak mau memakan masakanku lagi. Kau pasti punya wanita lain di luaran sana." Sakura mulai meracau dan memukul-mukul pelan dada suaminya. Pipinya yang putih terus terbasahi cairan bening yang terus keluar dari sudut matanya. Sasuke menghapus jejak-jejak tersebut perlahan-lahan sambil menatap sayang wajah isterinya.

" Hn. Itu tidak benar. Kau seharusnya tahu aku tak mungkin bisa mengkhianatimu," ungkap Sasuke sambil mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Tapi kata Ino, tanda-tanda itu kalau kau―" Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan Sasuke yang menciumnya lembut di bibirnya. Sekilas memang tapi itu cukup untuk menyumpal perkataan Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Jujur ia dan Sasuke sudah lama tidak bermesraan seperti ini. Suaminya itu selalu sibuk di kantor bahkan selalu pulang malam karena lembur. Jadilah ia haus akan belaian suaminya―entahlah ia merasa seperti, jablai. Bahkan ia sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan yang biasa dilakukan sepasang suami-isteri. Hei..kenapa ia seperti wanita yang mesum sekarang! Sudahlah .

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" tuntut Sakura. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura mencium aroma khas isterinya. Ia hanya menggumamkan dua konsonan kata yang sering di ucapkanya 'hn' dan Sakura tahu itu artinya iya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau memakan makanan yang kubuatkan?" katanya sendu. Ia merasa tidak berhasil menjadi isteri yang baik itu yang ada dipikarannya.

"Aku hanya tidak nafsu makan karena akhir-akhir ini index saham Uchiha menurun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Uchiha Group_ hancur begitu saja makanya aku juga jarang pulang." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar agar Sakura bisa mengerti situasinya.

Ia rebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sakura. Menikmati pijatan-pijatan nyaman di kepalanya. Sakura merasa bersalah karena menambah beban suaminya. Ia sangat menyesal karena bertingkah kekanakan sebelumnya. Ternyata ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura terus membelai surai raven Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa." Sasuke yang tadi memejamkan mata hitam jelaganya kini membukanya dan menatap intens mata emerald indah Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu wanitaku ini bisa menyanyi dangdut?" Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"Ishh..lepaskan." Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain padahal wajahnya merah karena malu.

Ia juga tak habis pikir kalau ia bisa menyanyikan lagu dangdut seperti tadi. Ahh..betapa memalukan. Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya agar tak dilihat oleh suaminya.

Sasuke malah tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang merah karena malu tersebut. Ia turunkan tangan kecil isterinya lalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

_Cuma kamu sayangku di dunia ini,_

_._

_Cuma kamu cintaku di dunia ini,_

_._

_Tanpa kamu sunyi kurasa dunia ini,_

_._

_Tanpa kamu hampa kurasa dunia ini,_

_._

_Tiada kalimat dapat melukiskan,_

_._

_Betapa cintaku kapada dirimu,_

_._

_Tiada ibarat sebagai umpama,_

_._

_Betapa sayangku kepada dirimu,_

_._

_Itu dapat kurasa dari belai tanganmu,_

_._

_Itu dapat kurasa dari pandang matamu._

_._

Sakura menatap Sasuke shock. Suaminya yang terkenal cool, jutek, dan bla bla, bisa menyanyikan lagu legendaris Rhoma Irama. Bukannya merasa bahagia atas lirik-liriknya yang penuh cinta itu ia malah kaget karena orang yang menyanyikannya. Suaminya UCHIHA SASUKE NYANYI LAGU DANGDUT. Camkan itu reader. _Bloody hell_...luar biasa sekali.

Sakura menatap horror suaminya seakan yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah orang yang menyerupai jelmaan. Siapa tahu saja di depannya ini setan, iblis, dedemit atau apalah. Sakura mengusap kening Sasuke. Tidak panas, pikirnya.

"Kau bisa nyanyi lagu dangdut?" selidik Sakura heran.

"Memang kau saja yang bisa," tantang Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sifat sombong dan angkuh suaminya memang tak dapat diubah.

"Sejak kapan?kenapa aku tidak tahu."

"Dari dulu aku memang menyukai dangdut. Apa lagi penyanyi dangdut _sexy seperti Zaskia Gotik, Dewi persik_, siapa itu namanya yang goyangnya patah-patah?" Sasuke nampak berpikir sebentar. _Tak sadarkah kau tuan Uchiha kepala isteri sudah menegeluarkan asap?_

"Jadi kau sering melihat _goyang seronok_ begitu,hm?" Wajah Sakura datar dan auranya...gelap.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu _bokong _mereka itu―" belum selesai berbicara Sasuke tertegun melihat wajah sangar Sakura.

"Coba ulangi?" Wanita berambut pink itu melotot pada suaminya.

"Sa-sa-saku...ah..aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sasuke kabur dari sana sebelum Sakura mengamuk.

"_Uchiha Sasuke sialan! Ku cekik lehermu sekarang juga." _Dan acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi seperti tidak ingat umur saja,huh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_p.s: Rita Sugiarto Dua kursi dan Rhoma Irama Cuma kamu―_

**Maafkan daku yang membuat fik singkat nista ini T.T bukan karena nay suka dangdut tapi ini karena tetangga nay yang tiap pagi nyetel lagu dangdut mana pake salon yang kaya acara kawinan. Kebayang nyaringnya kan...**

**Bentar lagi nay UAS minta doanya moga IP saya tinggi nantinya wkwk..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka di atas ranjang kamar tidur keduanya. Sakura yang ngambek terus tidur menyamping tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri berusaha keras meluluhkan Sakura. Padahal ia berniat sebelumnya ingin memberikan orang tuanya cucu dan sudah seharusnya Sakura menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai isteri. Salahnya juga tadi yang begitu keterlaluan.

"_Sayang_...maafkan aku. Aku janji akan membuang semua koleksi CD ku itu. Lagipula dibanding mereka _bokongmu _yang paling menawan," rayunya menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura. Tak ada respon berarti dari Sakura namun ia membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang menatap Sasuke bosan.

"_Aku menginginkanmu Saku..." _manjanya sambil terus mengelus wajah isterinya.

"Aku ngantuk, lakukan saja sana dengan CD kebanggaanmu itu," ucapnya lalu berbalik kembali ke posisi awal.

_Oke fix. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mendapat 'jatahnya' malam ini._

**The End Ultimate**

**Boleh minta review sebagai respon kalian?**

**Sign,**

**Naya Aditia,**

**Banjar Baru KAL-SEL.**


End file.
